Stranger Sewers
"Stranger Sewers" is the fourth level in the game, ''Dark Deception''. It is playable in Chapter 3. This level takes place in a sewer, and features the Dread Duckies. This is also the first level to introduce a boss enemy, the Doom Ducky. Introduction The player begins in a water-filled hallway, and must proceed straight ahead. Just as Bierce mentions the Dread Duckies, a set of lights will activate behind bars, revealing the duckies. After slowly opening the first sewer door, the player will come across a red barrier, which they must destroy with the speed ability. Upon interacting with the second sewer door, the Doom Ducky will suddenly appear within the hole in the wall and extend its mouth at the player. the player will be introduced to the stun mechanic, which must be cancelled off by mashing the F key. Bierce will then inform the player that the door is unlocked, allowing them to proceed to the first zone. Zone 1 begins on dry land, and branches into two different entrances to the water-filled halls containing the Dread Duckies. Act I Act I is straight-forward. Collect all the soul shards, all while avoiding six Dread Duckies and short spike traps. The player has to be extremely cautious while collecting soul shards since the dread duckies will be blending in with the other lifeless dread duckies thus it is advisable for the player to use the new telepathy power to see which of the many duckies are an actual Dread Ducky (They're highlighted in red). The Dread Duckies will not move from their current location until the player gets in close proximity. upon collecting all soul shards in act I, the Dread Duckies will vanish. When all of the soul shards in the first zone are collected, the entrance to the central chamber will be unlocked. Upon entering, a violent roar will occur, followed by rumbling of the Doom Ducky with Bierce ignoring it claiming it is nothing to be concerned of. The ring altar, still guarded, can be seen to the left. On the other end of the room is the entrance to zone 2. Act II Just like act I, the player must find all the soul shards and avoid the spike traps, although unlike act I, however, the player will have to avoid nine Dread Duckies this time. Bierce also mentions the darkness of the zone, making zone 2 more darker than zone 1 which also means the Dread Duckies can now hide in the shadows. The map layout consists of small corridors and rooms, as well as three large areas containing twelve soul shards each. If the player is being chased by a Dread Ducky, it won't stay there. It will wait until the player is close to it, and then start the chase again. Upon collecting all the soul shards, Malak will give chase following a sound cue. Unlike zone 1, the Dread Duckies in this zone will not disappear after the last shard is collected (meaning they can still kill the player as they are returning to the altar) and will go into a frenzy. Act III After the ring altar is interacted with, a short cutscene will play, where Malak compliments the player, saying that they are the first of Bierce's "pets" to cause some trouble for him. Afterwards, he says that he too has a loyal pet of his own, and proceeds to teleport away, revealing the Doom Ducky. A boss fight starts, where the player has to dodge Doom Ducky's attacks, which consists of throwing duckies at the player if far from it, stunning them if close, and a long-ranged attack, similar to the Dread Duckies. The player needs to wait for the Doom Ducky to perform the long-ranged attack, and hide behind a pillar. This will stun the Doom Ducky, and allows the player to turn the valves in the middle of the room. This has to be done twice to each valve. Once the first valve has been activated, a Dread Ducky appears. It acts like any other Dread Ducky, but gets stunned when the Doom Ducky is stunned. A second Dread Ducky will spawn once the second valve is activated. Final Act After the battle ends, the door will close on the Doom Ducky, and the zone 1 entrance will open. A siren will activate, and Bierce will inform the player that escaping will be more difficult. After exploring far enough into the room, Malak will taunt the player, and the Doom Ducky will burst through a sewer wall to give chase. All doors in the level are closed, and all but 3 doors are guarded by dancing frenzied Dread Duckies. The player will need to be fast, as the doors open slowly, and can lead to the Doom Ducky catching up to them. Once at the beginning hallway, the chase will stop, and there will be a single frenzied Dread Ducky in front of the player. Once the player walks past the Dread Ducky, it'll begin chasing the player, as well as the Doom Ducky making one last attempt to kill, but the player then escapes through the portal and ends up in Bierce's Ballroom once again. Secrets * Right at the beginning, there's a hidden door to your left (easier seen by the minimap). Open it, and you'll be led to a secret room at the top of a ladder. The room contains a file and two documents. One of the documments is about the protagonist's daughter, and one about medical biography. On the wall, it reads, "Remember? Your ugly duckling". * In Act I & II, the player can find elevators leading down to 3 different secrets. The elevators are not hidden, and are easily found. S-rank To obtain an S-rank, the player must achieve all of the criteria listed below. * Time: Less than 28 minutes (+70) * Soul Shards: 310 (+0) * Bonus Shards: 2 (+25) * Secrets: 4 (+35) * Lives Lost: 2 or less (+40) * Shard Streak: 250 (+30) * Total Shards obtainable: 510 An S-rank must be achieved to obtain an excerpt of Bierce's Diary. Achievements * Ducky Boss - Earned an S rank for Stranger Sewers. * Open Door Policy - Open every door in Stranger Sewers. * Lucky Day - Survive a Dread Ducky stun attack. (The stun attack at the beginning does not count) * They Float - Found something that floats. * Smooth Moves - Defeat the Doom Ducky without dying. Soundtrack Dark Deception - They're Just Duckies Dark Deception - Rising Terror Dark Deception - It's Time to Leave Trivia * Similar to Deadly Decadence, Stranger Sewers contain traps. * As hinted by Vince, the level is meant to be tougher, as it will be much more harder to run while being in water. ** According to Vince, he sees the sewers as a place where lost and forgotten things in people's lives end up. ** Stranger Sewers is the first level to have hazards. The first hazard being the water which slows down both the players movement speed and boost. The second hazard are the doors which open slowly which also causes problems for the player if an enemy is chasing them. Category:Levels Category:Chapter 3